


The assassination project

by livelaughlove



Series: The Assassination Project [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: so basically it's if Karma and Nagisa had twin sisters. yes it's a lot like the real story but compact plus a twist at the end
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Original Female Character(s), Shiota Nagisa/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Assassination Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040126
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1: The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for misspelled words

AHHHHHHHHHH why are we falling… Where is Karma. Hi, I'm Maridith Ling and you are probably wondering how Me and Karma got here. It all started here at my School. The school for rejects where students with bad grades go well this school may be old rusty and has Cracked walls but we have the best teacher whom we are attempting to kill ya i'm an assassin and this is my assassination class.

"Good morning students" Korosensi San says

"Good morning Korosensi san" everyone says.

"Ok everyone today we will be doing any homework you have missing and then training ok" Korosensi san says

"Ok we understand" everyone says

"Ok so we will start the class of by trying you guys taking your shots at me lets begin in 5 4 3 2 1 go" he says well starting to dodge all the bullets coming at him.

"Ok class that is it put the guns away"Korosensi san says

"Yes sir"they says getting rid of the guns.

"So what are we starting with today Korosensi san" I said

"Ok well all of you struggle with something different so if you don't know what you struggle in I can tell you and help you work" Korosensi san said

"Ok so if i struggle in math then what subject in math do I struggle the most" I thought.

"Ok so now we may begin our study time study what you need to study my students" Korosensi san says.

I began to focus on what things in math I struggle in I struggle in fractions. So I can start there ok so if 4/5 + 2/5 = 1 1/5 then would it be even or odd. Wait where did I get even and odd from. Ahggg math is so hard. Why wont it not make sense. It's easy math since I am in 8th grade and I can't do fractions.

"If you are struggling on fractions the best thing to do is to look back at the book and try again" Korosensi san says interrupting my thoughts.

"Ok so look back at my book for math and find fractions and then what Korosensi san?" I said

"Well then read of the problem and find the one that matches and go from there" Korosensi san replied.

"Ok so if the book says I just need to add them and leave it at that then I would be fine and it would be correct" I thought.

After doing math for about an hour the bell rang making the kids flood out to the training fields.

"Ok class today for training you will be tested on 1. Perseverance 2. Ability 3. Target got that '' Kerasama says

"Yes sir" everyone says

"Ok so moving on you will be choosing teams we have red team and blue team" Kerasama says waving for people to choose teams.

Blue team: Naagisa, cella, Meridith, and others.

Red team: Karma, Jackie, Koolen, and others.

"Ok so now that we have teams we will start the battle"Kerasama says.

Ok so if I start by hiding I have a better chance of success.

"Ok so Jackie move ahead and take out there snipers." Karma demanded

"Ok heading that way right now" Jackie says

"Ok so after Jackie takes out there snipers we have a giant advantage."Karma tells everyone.

"Ok I took out the snipe..."she tried to say.

"Hello came in Jackie ''Karma says

"Crap she got killed from behind"Koolen called out.

"Ok so if i take out two people I can make it easier for us to win. ok take out anyone in your path back to me" Karma announced.

"Ok" they all answered.

"Ok so we are gonna have you three stand over there and attack on my call ok" karma explains.

"Ok so if we attack what way do you want us to go and how should we move?''Koolen asks,

"Well you can run straight lined but that is not smart so zig zag is probably the best way to go about it."Karma says

"ok so when do we move out"Koolen asks

"I do not know, maybe when I say''karma says.

"Ok well they do not know where I am yet so I should be good" I say into the earpiece

"Ok so who should we attach..." Nagisa almost finished before getting stabbed by karma.

"Everyone come in,"I said and got no reply.

Everyone is dead. I said I am the only one left on my team. ok so think how can I still win. If I look over there I can see the tree he has deplored to get the flag.

"Ok team go they only have Meridith left"karma tells them

"Ok" they say.

They start running to the blue team's flag when boom out of nowhere I kill them. 

"how where did you come from" karma gasped

"Ok so are we gonna fight or not" I said.

"Ahhhh why are falling" I said as karma and I landed on the ground Karma came at me I kicked hitting him in the back he shot up onto his knees and pounced at me. I shot up onto my feet and leaped in his direction grabbing his hand and flipping him over me whacking his back on the ground he held onto my hands and flung me over and put me in a triangle choke.

I can't breathe karma. I yelled out but he wouldn't let go the feeling of my breath leaving my body hurt I could move or feel anything. 

Searching with my hands I found my knife. But as I put the knife up to stab him I couldn't move my body won't move KAR... the last thing I remember was blacking out. The fight was over. 

"Shes is down" kerrasama said.


	2. Chapter 2: Nurses office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks

I woke up here in the old nurse's office. When I looked over to my left I saw karma laying down staring at the ceiling. I wonder if he knows I am awake, but even if he did not he would not care it is karma. 

"Hey karma you need to come back to class"Kiri san said.

"No I am not leaving till Meridith wakes up I want to make sure she's ok" karma said.

"No you are coming back to class"Kiri said with no hesitance.

"NO I AM NOT GOING AND NOTHING WILL CHANGE MY MIND," Karma said.

"Fine but as soon as she wakes up make sure she's ok and then come back to class"Kiri san said.

"Yes sir" Karma said.

So should I pretend to be asleep? I mean karma is worried about me. He wants to make sure I am ok? As I start to pretend to wake up, karma shoots off the bed he was laying in and walks over to me as I am "waking up" he watches to see if I am ok. 

"Hey you awake"karma says.

"Yeah I am" I said.

"Ok good anything hurt?"Karma says. 

"My neck for some reason what happened and why am I in the nurse's office?" I said.

"wait you do not remember what happened"Karma said.

"no is there something I should remember'' I said.

"no what all do you remember from yesterday"Karma said.

"no I do not remember anything about yesterday WAIT how long have I been here"I said. 

"Well you have been here since yesterday after training you passed out"Karma said.

"how did I pass out and why can't I move my neck without it hurting"I said.

"well during training you and I where the last ones so we had to fight and well I put you in a triangle choke hold and well I would not let go and then you passed out"Karma said.

"YOU WHAT"I said.

" whoa who is screaming... your awake"Nalla said.

"yup"I said "hey nagisan can I talk to you"Karma said.

"ya sure" Nalla says walking outside of the room.

"so what you want to talk about"Nalla says.

"so meridith kinda doesn't remember what happened yesterday"Karma said.

"she what you made her forget what happened yesterday"Nalla said.

"sorry I didn't mean for her to lose her memory from yesterday"Karma said.

"ok well I am gonna go see how she's doing ok"Nagisan said walking into the room. 

"hey nagisan" I said.

"hey how you doing" Nalla said.

"Well I am doing fine but I feel like crap"I said.

"Well I mean he choked you out pretty good"Nalla said.

"What time did I get in the nurse's office?"I asked.

"I do not remember but it was around the end of training,"Nalla said.

"Ok so what did we do yesterday" I asked.

"Well we started with homework or missing homework or anything we struggle in and then we played a game in training to test our skills"Nagisan says to me well I lay down.

"So if i blacked out and lost my memory from yesterday doesn't that mean anyone I met yesterday also spaces my mind"I said.

"Yeah but I do not think you met anyone yesterday so you should be fine" Nalla said.

"Ok thanks could you leave I am gonna get some more rest my neck hurts"I said.

"Ok no problem" Nagisan said.

Sitting here is really boring and I can't fall asleep. What should I do to go back to class? I do not know if they will let me. I might as well just stay here and do something on my phone. Wait where is my phone oh it's over there. I can just watch YouTube or I can play games. Well whatever I do doesn't really matter. I am going to be here all day. It's been a little and well I am very bored and well I think I am going to wander around and see where the class is Because they should be at training right now and maybe they might let me train too. Just maybe well I might as well try oh I am still in my training clothes I could just sneak into training. "What are you doing?"Professor bitch says.

"Well I am going to train." I said.

"I do not think so, I was put here to watch you and I can not let you go train, sorry"Professor bitch said before showing me back into my room.

"Ugggg so boring" I said.

"Hey so I am bored and have nothing to do" I said.

"Sorry I cant help you there, but I mean I do not know what you could do to entertain yourself but I could help you look a little less dead inside"Professor Maddy said.

"I mean I have nothing to do so go ahead"I said.

As Professor Maddy started doing my hair and makeup I heard a lot of voices coming from the hall. 

"It is just the other students going to class"Professor bitch says 

"Oh ok" I say. as she fished with my hair 

"So you feeling any better"Professor bitch said walking the nurses desk. 

"I guess my neck still hurts" I said walking to the table bed thing.

"Well I gotta go I am teaching English now"Professor bitch said leaving the room.

"Hey your awake and you look great"kerasama said well walking into the room. 

"So you are in here to watch me to make sure I do not go anywhere"I said looking away

"Yes I am so what you wan to do"Kerasama said sitting down.

"I do not know I have been bored just sitting in here all day"I said 

"Well we could go on a walk and get fresh air if you would like"Kerasama

"YEEEESSSS"I said jumping out off the bed. 

"Hey be careful"Keeasama said standing up.

"Ok I will but I cant promise anything"I said 

"Ok just do not be to reckless"Kerasama said walking out the nurses office.

"Fine I will try why wasn't I aloud to train today"I ask 

"Because we did not need you getting hurt"Kerasama says.

"Oh ok when can I start training again"I said 

"Well depends on how feel after today"Kerasama said while watching me run around.

"Hey can I do something really fast"I ask. 

"yeah sure why not just be careful"Kerasama says.

As I started running a jumped and did a flip kick and a backhand spring to contain the ground. Standing there after doing that was a great feeling I had not been able to master that, and just seeing the look on kerasama's face made it even better.

"how did you do that when did you learn that"Kerasama says watching in wow.

"I do not know I guess I just started learning it. today was the first time I have ever landed it"I said.

"Wow for just learning that you are pretty good at it you know that"kerasama says.

"I guess I have not fully learned to land it yet but its coming along"I said.

"Yeah if you ever need help landing it I am always her to help"Kerasama says.

As we walk back to the building the bell rang and everyone started coming out of the building and running down the hill to the bus stop. But for me I have to stay here at the school where I can be watched. As we where walking into the school I noticed not Karma Nor Nagisan left the building. As I ran inside I overheard a conversation that someone was having in the nurses office. As I listened I could only hear many things.

"So where could she and kerasama have gone"Mystery person said.

"I do not know they where right here when I left" the other person said

"Hey" I said well entering the room to be crowded by teachers and students.

"Where where you we where worried sick"Kiri san says in tears

"Well me and Kerasama went outside to get fresh air" I said

"Oh"Karma said

"So where is mister Kerasama"Kiri san says

"Well I am not for sur.." I got cut off bye the door slamming open.

"You where looking for me Kiri san"Kerasama says

"Um yes is it true you and meridith went outside"Kiri san said demanding an answer.

"Yes we did is there a problem with that"Kerasama says walking turds Kiri san.

"No there is not a problem with that"Kiri san said backing up.

"Good"Kerjasama said turning around and walking out of the room.

"So you must know that you are staying here right"Kiri san says to me

"Yes I do what about it?" I say. 

"Well you need someone here to watch you and well these to have been fighting over who stays"Kiri san says

"Oh ok so why cant both stay I mean it would keep me company to have both"I said knowing I cant choose.

"I guess they could both stay but you know I will also be here too"Kiri san said. 

"Ya I know"I said before sitting on my table bed thing. 

"Ok so what do you guys want to do"I said after Kiri san left the room.

"I do not know what do you want to do"Karma said. 

"Well can I tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone"I say

"yeah ok I promise"Karma said. 

"Ok so you know how me and nagisan look a lot a like"I say looking at karma.

"yes I do" Karma said looking at me. 

"Well me nagisan are twins"I say looking at the shock on Karma's face.

"WHAT"Karma says looking at me and then at . 

After that we became very silent for a while before I broke the silence by asking if anyone was bored and wanted to go outside. 

"Yes"Karma said 

"Yes"Nagisan said

"Ok lets go outside"I said 

When we got outside we started playing tag. So I thought what a great time to practice my new move. As Karma was running away from me I jumped And kicked him and did a back handspring to keep my balance. 

"What the"Nalla said .

"What the hell was that"Karma said well getting of the ground.

"Well it is a new move I have been learning"I said. 

"You need to teach me that move"Nalla Says. 

"Ok I could teach it to you"I said. 

We are still playing and well karma is it, and I am running because he is still mad at me for hitting him. 

"Ahhhhhhh Karma stop chasing me"I say well running.

"Never"Karma said well jumping jumping on me.

"Tag your it"Karma said getting off of me 

"Can we stop I am to tired to keep going.

"Sure we should probable go to bed anyways It is late"Karma said 

We went back to the nurses office and me and nagisan sat on the one bed and Karma sat on the other.

"so where are we all sleeping to night"I asked 

"Well You can sleep on the one bed and me and Nalla can sleep in the other bed"Karma said 

"Or we can set up another bed"Nalla said 

"That two I will go grab the extra fold out bed"Karma said 

When he gets back we will get Nalla's bed put to gather then go to bed I guess.

"I am back and I got the bed"says Karma.

"Ok get it set up and then go to bed"I said

We finally finished setting it up and now we are all going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks


	3. Chapter 3: A project, A home, and A uniform

As I woke up I could hear Karma and Nalla talking.

"Good morning"Karma said 

"Good morning" I said.

"so well are you up for school today"Nalla said. 

"Yes I am"I said. 

As we all started getting ready we heard everyone go into the classroom. So I started getting ready faster.

"come on we have to hurry we are ganna be late"I said 

"I do not care that I am late"Karma said 

"I know you do not care but others do karma"I said 

"ok ok"Karma said.

"well lets go then if you dont want to be late"Karma said. 

"Ok Nalla you ready to go to class"I said

"Yes lets go"Nalla said as we left the nurses office.

"oh come on" I said walking into the room.

""what"Nalla said

"Karma left when we turned to go to class"I said.

"oh well its Karma so I did not expect him to go to class anyway"Nalla said

"Ok I was just hoping he would show up for once"I said sitting down 

"I know but he really does not need to he is the smartest of the class"Nalla said

"I know"I said.

We where just sitting in the classroom waiting for the teacher to come tell us what we where gonna do today so I decided it was a good idea to come up with a attempt to assassinate the teacher I had a great plan so I talked to all the other students and waited for there answers. Most of then answered yes. But it was risky I had found out one of the students had a bomb full of the beads to kill the teacher. So I decided I would take the bomb put It around my neck and explode it when I am by the teacher. Well I may have not thought a lot about it but it was a good idea in my head. I know its very dangers for me cause its filled with gun power that can explored me to bits But I still didn't care.It would not matter all that matters was that the teacher got killed. As the teacher walked in I made sure to ask a question that would make it so I had to come up to the front of the room where he was. Hiding the bomb I can rap round my neck.

"Nice try meridith but I can not let you explode to day"Kiri san said well unwrapping the bomb from my neck.

"But that was a great attempt but I bet your brother doesn't want to see you explode today"Kiri san said to me.

"Yeah no thanks listen to me next time Meridith"Nalla says to me. 

"Fine"I said.

"Getting on with it class"Kiri san says.

"Today will be a easy day for all of you we are doing a project on plants"Kiri san says. 

"WHAT"Everyone said.

"Yeah a easy little fun project for the project"Kiri san said.

"Ok so what do we doing for the project"I said. 

"So you will be finding a plant making a plant box and then listing your plants and details about them"Kiri san said.

Walking into the forest behind the school the smell of the trees and plants filled my nose. the color of the forest in spring was truly the prettiest thing I have ever seen. Searching around for the plants I would use for the project I came across this vibrant golden flower. That flower and a few other plants made up my project. I started by taking a shoe box to make my plant box. Working on this project was hard I got dirt and things to plant the things I got from the forest. After planting all the things I got I had to look them up looking them up was hard but I got most of them but I cant find that gold flower. 

"Kiri san"I said.

"Yes meridith"Kiri san said.

"Do you know what type of flower this is"I say.

"Yes I do that is a golden gymp those are really rare to find"Kiri san says. 

"Ok"I said.

SMALL TIME SKIP 

After we finished the project and turned it in. I was time to train.

"Ok so for training you will be doing knife control and moving tactics"Kerasama says.

"Ok"Everyone said. 

"Ok lets go partner up"Kerjasama says.

As everyone partnered up I realized there were not enough people. Everyone had a partner and I did not. Everyone started training and I was stuck watching.

"Hey meridith its probable better this way I mean you just finished healing"Kerasama says.

"I know but if I do not train I wont be with the class on skill level"I said.

"Ok fine practice with me"Kerjasama said. 

"Fine but I am not going easy on you because you are my teacher"I said. 

"OK but same for me I am not going easy because you are a student"Kerasama says.

"Fine"I said.

We started practicing dodging and knife control by fighting each other. And that is how training went today. I am now on my way home an...

"haha get watered"A main campus student said poring water on me.

"whatever"I said shrugging it off.

As I continue to walk home I am getting a little cold. Because I got water pored on me and the wind is cold. Walking in the wind drenched is not fun I am so cold. 

"Hey what are yo... why are you so wet"Karma says.

"Well lets just say main campus kids suck"I said. 

"You should not be out here in the cold all wet Meridith"Karma said.

"I know I am on my way home"I said.

"No you live another 2 miles from here you are gonna get sick"Karma says

"I know but I need to go home"I said.

"No come inside my parents wont mind"Karma said.

"I cant Nalla will worry"I said.

"Its fine I will text him telling him you are here"Karma said grabbing my arm and pulling me inside.

"WAIT karm..."I said before getting pulled into the house.

"Oh and who is this karma dear and where is your sister"Karma's mom said.

"Oh this is meridith shes from my school and I believe she is at Jackie's house"Karma said. 

" Ok but why is she so wet"Karma's mom said. 

"Well I fell into a stream"I said so Karma could not speak.

"Oh ok go show her to the shower and then go grab her some dry clothes please"Karma's mother says.

"Yes mom"Karma says.

As Karma was showing me to the bathroom he stepped into a room and came out with some clothes.

"Here these were the smallest clothes I could find"Karma said showing me into the bathroom.

"Thanks," I said and walked in.

I am getting out of the shower now.

"Oh these are his clothes" I thought, freaking out.

"Are you ok in there Meredith?"Karma calls to me through the door.

"Yes I am fine" I say.

"Ok, just make sure,"Karma said.

I just finished putting on the clothes but they're a little big on me.

"Hey where are you karma?"I said, walking out of the bathroom and down the hall.

"Hey I am ov..."He stopped.

"Is something wrong?"I say, panicking.

"NO.. No nothing is wrong I am just shocked"Karma said.

"Shocked about what"I said.

"How big those clothes are on you,"Karma said.

"Well I am shorter than you and I am a lot less buff than you"I said.

"True, well let's head down stairs to eat"Karma said, dragging me down the stairs.

"OMG I like karma" I said in my thoughts.

"Are you two ready to eat?"Karma's mom said.

"Yup,"Karma said, pulling to the table.

"Eat up, oh I forgot hi karma's mom jade" Jade said before going back into the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you jade,"I said.

"Ok eat"Karma said.

"I am,"I said.

We just finished eating and now we are trying to find something to do.

"What should we do"I said

"I don't know,"Karma said.

"Hey you can get a board game or card game and wait for me and your dad to come play with you guys"Jade said.

"Ok,"Karma said, walking to a trunk.

"Ok so what game do you wanna play?"I said.

"Well what do you want to play, I mean we have New Phone Who Dis, and Truth or Dare cards"Karma said.

"I guess a new phone is good, let's play that," I said.

"Ok,"he said, walking back to the table and setting the game up.

After getting the game set up we heard a knock on the door.

"Oh dad is home"Karma said running to the door to open it.

"Hey karma how was your day"Karma's dad said walking into the house.

"It was good how was your day dad"Karma said walking back to the table.

"Good and who is this?"Karma's dad said, looking at me.

"Oh hi I am Maridith"I said looking at him.

"Hi I am clye"Clye said

"Ok so mom said we could play a game when you got home"Karma said.

"Ok where is your mother?"Clye said.

"She is in your room"Karma said.

"Ok I will be right back"Clye said walking to his room.

"So how long am I staying"I asked.

"I guess all night it is already late and cold,"Karma said.

"No Nalla won't like that,"I said.

"It's fine I texted him,"Karma said.

"Fine,"I said.

"O.."Karma got cut off by his dad.

"So what are we playing?"Clye said, walking into the dining room.

"New phone who dies"Karma said.

"Ok"Clye said.

We got the game started and played like normal then it got late.

"Hey you too should go to bed"Jade said.

"Ok"I said.

"Mom, can we stay up a little longer please?"Karma said.

"Don't you think you stayed up late enough karma?"Jade said.

"No nothing is ever too late"Karma said.

"Karma listen to your mother and let's go to bed"I said.

"Fine,"Karma said.

"Thanks,"Jade said, walking to her room.

"Ok let's head up to my room"Karma said.

"Ok"I said following him up the stairs.

When we got up there and went into his room and set up the bed to show we were going to sleep. After getting the bed set up we got in the bed and went to sleep. The next morning I woke up and realized Karma was still asleep. But what was the noise in the kitchen then? I got out of the bed and went to the stairs and crawled down them.

"Oh hey morning did I wake you up?"Jade said.

"No, I woke up A little bit ago,"I said.

"Ok, is Karma awake yet?"Jade said.

"No" I said walking turds the kitchen

"Oh ok here I made breakfast"Jade said

"Thanks,"I said.

"But first go wake up Karma for me"Jade said.

"Ok"I said.

Going to wake up karma I am walking up the stairs.

"Ahhh"I said falling backwards.

"MEREDITH"Karma yelled, reaching for me.

As I was falling backwards I could see karma reach for me so I put my hand out. Karma did it, he got my hand. Pulling me up he hugged me.

"You scared me Meridith,"Karma said.

"What are you ye... Omg you are so cute"Jade said.

"Mom,"Karma said.

"Karma, your mom said food was ready.

"Ok then let's go down and eat"Karma said.

We went down there and ate and headed back to karma's room.

"Karma,"I said.

"Yes,"Karma said.

"I have nothing to wear to school, my uniform is still wet,"I said.

"Oh um I guess you could wear my spare uniform,"Karma said.

"But Karma, it's going to be huge on me,"I say.

"Fine, wear your wet uniform,"Karma said.

"FINE FINE I will wear it"I said.

"Ok here go and change.

After I changed.

"It is huge on me,"I say.

"No, you look fine,"Karma says.

"Ok"I said.


	4. A Good Morning And A Surprise

Walking to school was weird. We got to the school and well I feel very out there. It felt very weird to be in a boys uniform.

"Good Morning... Meridith what are you wearing"Nalla says.

"Um well my uniform got all wet and I didn't have a spare so Karma lent me his"I say.

"Oh"Nalla said.

"Yeah but my uniform should be dry tomorrow so"I said.

"Oh he... WHAT ARE YOU WEARING"Cella says.

"I had to borrow a uniform,"I said.

"From Nalla cause does not... OMG"Cella said watching Karma walk into the classroom.

"Is that my brothers uniform"Cella says

"Yeah I had to borrow it, mine was all wet"I said.

"Oh why did you not tell me you stayed at my house last night?"Cella says.

"I do not know, I guess I just forgot to text last night,"I said.

"Ok"Cella says.

"Oh hey Maridith can we talk for a second"Karma says.

"Ya"I said.

"Ok so I have been pushing this off for a while but I think I like you"Karma says.

"Oh"I said.

"I understand if you do not like me"Karma said walking away.

"Wait,"I said, stopping the karma.

"I do like you, I have liked you,"I blurted.

"What"Karma stood there in wow.

"Yeah"I said.

"Well Meridith would you like to be my girlfriend"Karma said

"Yes,"I said, hugging Karma.

"When did this relationship grow, what are you like dating or something?"Colon said, walking by us and into the classroom.

"We better go back into the classroom,"I said.

"You're right,"Karma said.

Walking into the classroom felt weird. I got to my desk near the back and class started. It is just a normal normal day of class so far all we are doing is math and dodging like every other day.

*RING RING RING* in the girls locker room.

"So who do you like, Cella?"Kami said.

"I do not know, I guess Colon is cute,"Cella says.

"You like Colon,"I said.

"Ok but who do you like Maridith"Kami says,

"Oh , I am not single,"I said.

"WHAT and you did not tell me,"Cella says.

"Yeah I planned on telling you later but here we are"I said.

"Ok whatever, who is it who the lucky boy?"Cella said.

"Um well..."I said, getting cut off.

"Hey Maridith let's go training starts soon"Karma yelled through the door.

"Who is that? I can't hear their voice"Kami says watching me run out of the locker room.

"Hey" I said giving him a hug

"Hey, I want to be partners for training with me and Kami,"Karma says.

"Yeah I mean why not"I said.

We are the first people here and are now waiting for the others, some people are getting her. Nalla was the third person to show up. As everyone started showing up we began getting ready for training.

"Ok now that everyone is here we will be starting training with you guys getting into groups and trying to tag me with your knives"Kerjasama says.

"Kami, Maridith be my group please"Karma says.

"Ok"I said.

"Okay"Kami says.

"Ok now that you are in our group you will have ten minutes per group to tag me with the knives"Kerjasama says.

"Ok we will start with Nalla's group... Begin"Kerjasama says.

I watched as Nalla Cells and Colon Attacked mister Kerjasama, they were always the better group, they all matched talents but they are no match for kerjasama. their ten minutes are almost up and they are really tired I can tell by the way they move.

"Times up"Kerjasama yells.

"Wow they look tired" Noah says.

"Yeah"Zack says.

"Ok, the next group will be Noah's group,"Kerjasama says.

Noah's group did there for ten minutes and then Fiona's group did there. And now it's my group's turn to try to tag him.

"Ok so we are going to try to tag from behind and front Maridith distract him"Karma says

"I can distract him"I said

"Ok I will take front Kami take bake"Karma says.

"Got it"Kami says

The battle started and I am the distraction as I was walking tours Kerjasama I could just barely see karma but I know he is about to attack him, just pissing me by a hair I saw karma leap over me and took a stab and Kerjasama pushing him backwards putting him right where Kami is. Kami took her sing at Kerjasama but sadly he dogged it back to distracting I decided to try to go Professor Maddy style.As I walked toward him with my puppy dog eyes he started to sigh But out of no where Karma jumped him and Barley got his cheek with the knife.

"We did it,"I said, jumping up and down.

"Yes we did"Karma says walking up to me.

"Good job you guys"Nalla says.

"Ok everyone go get changed and head to English"Kerjasama says.

Walking to the locker rooms I go...

"Hey Maridith, can we talk?"Karma says.

"Yeah what's up"I say.

"Well I want you to come over after school so I can tell my parents and sister about us,"Karma says.

"Yeah I am ok with that if it's what you want to do"I say.

"Ok so meet me here after school ok"Karma said running into the boys changing room.

"Hey, I'm back,"I said.

"Oh hey so who were you talking to?"Cella says.

"No one, it doesn't matter,"I said.

"Ok whatever hurry or we will be late, everyone else has already left,"Cella says.

"OK,"I said, getting back into my uniform being careful not to show any thing

I walked into the classroom and eyes went on me. What everyone was looking at I didn't know nothing was on my face. I do not think there was something on my face. Not knowing made it worse. Did someone say something about me? Why am I freaking out? I am fine, I am just late.

"And why are you so late Maridith"Professor Maddy says.

"I got into the locker room late sorry"I said going to m seat.

"Its fine try to be on time tomorrow please"Professor Maddy says.

"Yes"I said.

"Ok on with today's lesson you will be learning how to set up your writing"Professor Maddy says.

"So when setting up your writing you...

After the lesson was over we all got ready to leave

"Hey Maridith what is the actual reason you where late"Professor Maddy says.

"Someone wanted to talk to me"I said.

"Your not telling the truth because your late everyday and you are late to gym everyday"Professor Maddy says.

"Fine I do not like people seeing my scars"I said without thinking.

"And where did you get those scars"Professor Maddy says.

"I got them from my mom"I said I had no filter today.

"Ok I am going to talk to the principal about this"Professor Maddy said getting up and walking out the classroom door.

"So what was that about"Karma said making me jump.

"How long have you been in here"I said.

"Since the bell rang"Karma says.

"So you heard all of that"I said trying to hide.

"So you where saying something about you mom hurting you let me see"Karma said walking up to me.

"You want to see my scars"I said.

"Yes I do and I want to know how she hurts you and you will be staying at my house I wont let you go back"Karma said without skipping a beat.

"Well she hits me and trows things at me and sometimes when shes really mad she cuts me"I said.

"Ok now show me the scars"Karma said.

"Bu..'I said getting interrupted.

"SHOW ME"Karma says.

"Ok"I said lifting my shirt showing my scars down my chest.

"Any other scares"karma says.

"Yes"I said pulling down my thigh high socks showing my other scars.

"Why so many"Karma says looking at me.

"Because when she's mad she is violent"I said.

"Oh"Karma said.

"Well can we go"I said.

"We are here"Karma said walking in.

"Welcome home and Maridith is with you"Jade said.

"Yeah she cant go home for awhile"Karma said.

"DID I HEAR MARIDITH IS HERE"I heard Cella yelling from upstairs.

"YES YOU DID"Karma yelled back.

"Ok so why cant she go home"Jade said,

Not expecting it Karma lifted up my shirt reveling my scars.

"OMG"Jade gasped.

"Yeah I know there bad the ones on her legs are not as bad"Karma said letting go of my shirt.

"And who did this to you may I ask"Jade said.

"Um My mother di... NALLA"I yelled.

"What about Nalla Maridith"Karma said.

"If im not home she will take her anger out on Nalla which I try to avoid"I said.

"That is why Nalla douse not have scars"Karma said.

"We need to get him"I said pulling out my hone to text him.

(Texting on phone so not in person)

Nalla Get out of the house now and meet me at the store

May I ask why do I have to leave and why are you not home

Do not ask just do

Ok I will see you there

( In person not on the phone)

"Ok we will meet him at the store near my house he knows which one"I said.

"Ok mom we will be going to the store to pick up Nalla"Karma said.

"Take your sister Karma"Jade said.

"FIINNNE CELLA GET DOWN HERE WE ARE LEAVING"Karma yelled to her.

"I am here" she said running down the stairs and giving me a hug.

"Ok lets go"I said.

We are just walking to the store in peace and quite when. *HONK HONK*

"WHAT THE HELL"Karma said.

"Just ignore them there just boys being boys"I said.

Well saying that they pulled in front of us

"What are kids like you doing out here at this time of night"One of them said

"I do not know picking up my brother what about you"I said smirking

"Oh she's cocky" the other one said.

"Move before I move you"I said.

"Why should we move"The first guy said.

"Because if you do not you wont live to see another day"Karma said.

"Like we are scared of you" the second guy said.

"You will be"I said walking towards the truck.

"Never mind we will just leave"one of them says stepping on the gas.

"Ok now to find Nalla"I said as if that never happend

"Nalla where are you"Karma yelled out

"I am over here guys"Nalla called out.

"Nalla"I said running and jumping on him.

"Why did I need to leave the house"Nalla said.

"Becouse you know how mom hits me"I sais.

"Yes I do"Nalla replied.

"So if im not there mom will hit you instead so I needed you out of the house"I said.

"Oh"Nalla said.

"Yeah so we will be staying at karma's for a while"I said.

"Ok"Nalla said.

"Hey nalla you know your sister was really worried about you"Karma says.

"I can tell dipstick"Nalla said.

"Wow feisty you are girl"Karma teased.

"Not funny"Nalla said I may have a girls name and look like one does not give you the right ot call me that"Nalla said frustrated.

"Fine"Karma said.

"Can you to stop bickering please"I said.

"Yes we can"Karma said.

"Yes"Nalla said.

"Since when do you listen to someone"Nalla said.

"Its complicated"Karma said.

The rest of the walk was just me and Cella talking and the boys talking behind us. So not the funnest of walks.

"Where here"I said.

"Yay food"Karma shouted.

"Yes food"Cella said fallowing karma in.

We all sat down and started to eat when Karma had to drop the bomb.

"I need to say something"Karma said.

"Go ahead say it Karma"Jade said.

"Yeah say it" Clye said.

"Well me and Maridith are dating"Karma blurted.

"WHAT"Nalla said.

"WHAT"Cella said.

"When"Nalla said.

"Um well we started dating this morning"I said.

"So you are dating my brother"Cella said.

"Yeah"I said.

"and my best friend"Nalla said.

"Yes"I said.

Well this is the most awkward dinner im having we are just sitting her in silence eating. It sucks I want to talk, and start a conversation and get make it less awkward between us. But I just do not have the guts to start a conversation.

"Well that was a fun dinner"Jade said going to the kitchen.

"Yeah it was"Karma said.

"Ok well you should get ready for bed and you know how it works karma"Clye said.

"Yes I know Maridith has to stay with Cella"Karma said.

"Ok go get ready for bed"Jade said.

"So why dues your mom hurt you"Cella said.

"Because I am to boyish and she wanted me to be a girly girl"I said.

"Oh so its a toxic relation ship"Cella said.

"Yeah a bad one at that"I said.

"Lets head to bed im tired"Cella said.

"Yeah same"I said.

I am sitting here awake Cella is asleep I am bored I wonder if the boys are asleep. Walking down the hall was hard I was afraid of making noises and waking up the parents. I am at the boys room and well they are still awake both of them.

"Maridith I can hear you"Nalla said.

"How did you here me"I said.

"The Floor makes noise you now"Karma said.

"Now why are you awake"Nalla said.

"Because I could not fall asleep" Said.

"oh"Nalla said.

"Yeah could I join you guys in here"I said.

"Yeah"Karma said patting the spot next to him.

"Thanks"I said walking in and sitting down.

"So what are you guys doing"I said

"Well we where just playing video games"Karma said.

"Yeah we were playing minecraft"Nalla said.

"Oh can I play"I said.

"Yeah"Karma said handing me a controller.

"Thanks"I said and started playing.

"Ok so we are building houses and surviving"Nalla said.

"Ok"I said.

We have been playing for more then 2 hours now I wonder when the they will be done playing. As we continue playing have been getting more and more tire...

"Whoa di she just fall asleep"Karma said.

"Yeah I think she did"Nalla said.

"Should we move her to my sisters room"Karma said.

"Yeah that's a good idea"Nalla said.

Is it morning wow when did I get in Cella's room last I remember I was with Karma and Nalla.

"Good morning"Cella said.

"Good morning"I said.

"Want to go make some breakfast before school"Cella said.

"Yes im starving"I said.

"Ok lets go"Cella said standing up.

"Ok"I said fallowing Cella.

"Good morning you too"Jade said.

"Good morning"I said.

"Good morning mom"Cella said.

"So what are you to gonna do"Jade said.

"We are going to eat and head to school"Cella said.

"Ok"Jade said.

"You ready for school"Cella said.

"Yeah lets go change"I said.

I went into the bathroom and got dressed.

"Hey im ready are you done yet"Cella yelled through the door.

"Yes"I said walking out.

"Ok lets go I have to wake up Karma on the way down stairs"Cella said.

"Ok"I said.

"Get up Karma you are gonna be late"Cella yelled.

"I am up"Karma yelled back.

"Ok lets go"I said.

"Ok"Cella said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for names spelled wrong

"Ok what are you going to do after school"Cella said.

"I do not know hangout with you, karma, Nalla"I said.

"Ok makes sense you are not going to your house"Cella said.

"Ya"I said.

"Welcome you two are the first people here" Kiri san said.

"Cool"Cella said.

"Yeah cool"I said.

"Ok head on in and find something to do"Kiri san said.

"Lets go work on the assassination project"I whispered.

"Ok"I said.

The assassination project we have been planning this for 3 months now and It is going to take place in 2 weeks. Nalla has the roll of killing him, and everyone else holds him down.

Karma and Nalla walked in and said, "You left without us"

"Yeah well we where ready to leave"Cella said.

After class the next few days we just do the same thing go to karma and Cella's house.

It is now next week and in one week we will be assassinating our teacher. It is a scary thought. I never thought we would be able to do it. I mean just the thought of the training and practice we have done for this and its happening next week. We have everything down to the last detail of how we are going to be assassinating him.

"I can not believe it is happening next week time flew by"Jackie said.

"I know it's like everything is a blur"Colon said.

"I mean I don't want to leave this class but when we kill him we don't have a choice"I said.

"Ya I like this class,"Cella said.

"Class is here"Kiri san said.

"Hi"Everyone said.

"Ok for class today we will have a fun day,"Kiri san said.

"Cool what are we doing for the fun day?"Jackie asked.

"Good question we will be doing games and outdoor games and fun little activities and we will vote on what we play to add some more fun to the mix"Kiri san said.

"Cool sounds like fun,"Colon said.

We started voting for what we wanted to do and well I thought playing a game of tag would be fun I mean doesn't it sound fun others said a movie and snacks would be fun. I didn't understand the movie part. We have a small class period. There is no way we could finish the movie in the time we have.

"I think we should tag since we don't have enough time to watch a movie anyways,"I said.

"Agreed"Karma said.

"I agree,"Cella said.

"Ok so lets vote between movie and tag"Kiri san said,

Everyone put their heads down and put their hand up when Kiri san called the activity. The vote ended up being 6 for tag 4 for movie. I am super excited to play tag and can't wait to play.

"Ok it has been decided we will be playing tag"Kiri san says.

"OK whatever"Jackie say.

"Yay,"I said.

"So head outside everyone and then I will explain how we are going to play tag"Kiri san says.

"Ok now that we are all outside we will play like this you are able to go inside and outside the school and there will be two taggers at a time and when you are tagged you are to tag someone then you are out."Kiri san says.

"Ok"Everyone said,

"Ok let's choose the taggers and begin"Kiri san says.

"I wanna be a tagger,"Karma says.

"Me too"Colon says.

"Ok we will begin in 3 2 1 GO"Kiri san says.

Ok running is a lot harder than you think when you are being chased. 

"I am going to get you Maridith"Karma says.

"No your not"I said running away.

"I am going to get you no matter what"Karma says.

"Oh rea...oof"I almost finished before bam I got nailed in the stomach.

"Whoa you good"Karma says running to me.

"Ya im good though it didn't feel good in my ribs"I said laughing.

"Yeah I don't bet by the way... tag your it"Karma says.

"Ugh you little brat"I said getting up and running to get someone.

"Maridith can we talk to you oh and Nalla you to"Kiri san says.

"Yes"We both answered.

"Ok so it is about you mother, but you have to promise me something"Kiri san says.

"Ok"We answered.

"Ok promise me this you will never stay quite if this ever happens again"Kiri san says.

"I promised my mom to stay quite or else she would hurt Nalla"I said.

"What why would you do that"Nalla yelled.

"Just promise"Kiri san says.

"I promise to tell you next time it happens"I said.

"Same I promise"Nalla says.

"Ok you to will not be going back to your moms for 2 months"Kiri san says.

"What why"Nalla says.

"Your mom is in a mental institution because we feel she needs help"Kiri san says.

"No she doesn't shes fine"Nalla yalled.

"Yes she does Nalla"I said.

"No"Nalla says.

"Yes and im done with this conversation"I said walking away angry.

"Whoa you good Maridith"Karma says.

"Ya"I said brushing him off and walking into the school.

"Maridith"Karma called following me into the school.

"What"I said turning around with tears in my eyes.

"What happend why are you crying"Karma says running and hugging me.

"Nalla thinks our mom is fine and she doesn't need mental help"I said shocking Karma.

"Oh well don't worry about it"Karma says tightening the hug.

"Ok I wont"I said hugging back.

"Ok you ready to go back out there and watch the rest of the game"Karma said.

"Ya I am sorry for blowing up like that I was just upset"I said.

"I know now let's go"Karma says putting out his hand

"Ok"I said taking karma's hand.

"So how do you think the game is gonna end"Karma says.

"I don't know depends on who the last two are"I said.

"That's true"Karma says.

"Ok so who is all in right now"I said.

"I believe Jackie, Kami, Jack, Nathan, and Noah, Zack, Cella"Karma says.

"Ok"I said.

Right now Jackie and Nathan are it., And Jackie is trying to get Zack and Nathan is trying to get Jack. Oh come on Jackie almost have him. Yay you got him. 

"Good job"I said.

"Thanks"Jackie said.

Ok so the game is almost over Nathan is still it and Zack is trying to get Kami, but I don't think he can she is one of the fastest in the class. Nathan just got zack. Kami is running from Zach but I think she is getting tired. Whoa Zach slowed down a lot I wonder why Zach jumped in front of Kami almost knocking her down. Kami turned around and started running. 

"Got you" Zack says tagging her.

"dang I thought I was doing good"Kami says

"You did do good I almost didn't get you"Zack says walking towards me and the others.

The game kept going Nathan finally got Cella now Cella is trying to get jack as Cella runs and jumps over all the desks jack is just running thru the classroom out the window comes jack and right behind him is Cella. on the other end Kami is chasing down Noah. Noah is sprinting thru the forest losing Kami but out of no where Kami drops infront of him

"I got you"Kami said.

"Yes you did"Noah said.

It started to rain and yet the game was not over yet but kiri san said the game had to end due to the ran I mean it was fun but now we are all suked in rain.

"There are towels in the dressing room closets just goin there and dry of and put your gym clothes on and meet in the classroom"Kiri san said.

"Ok"Everyone said.

We all headed to the dressing rooms I got into the closet and handed out towels to all the girls. and one for myself of course. I mean what could be better then being all wet and having to ware you gym uniform to class. After getting dressed we all went to class and finished class with a fun game of pictionary. I mean it was really fun and we definitely weren't the best artist in the world but still we had fun and that's how we ended the class.

"Ok so we cant go outside because of rain so we will just have to train in here"Kerasama said.

"Ok"Everyone said.

"So what are we doing for training today will take a lot of skill in jumping and dodging"Kerasama said.

"Ok but what is it that we are doing"Karma says.

"We will be doing a obstacle course in the classroom and jumping over desk and dodging chairs and everything me and Professor Maddy set up for you to do"Kerjasama said.

"Ok makes sense for if we ever had to battle in A building with desks and chairs"Karma said sarcastically.

"Ok me and professor maddy have already set up the course and we will go in pairs of boy and girl because some of these need someone to left the other over it"Kerjasama siad.

"so you are saying girls cant lift girls over"I said.

"No I am saying It makes sense to do it this way sense we have a equal amount of buys to girls"Kerasama said

"Oh"I said.

"Ok so now pair up"Kerasama said.

"Hey Maridith want to pair up with me"Jack says running over to me.

"Sorry I already have a partner maybe next time"I said trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Oh ok"Jack said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing an Assassination classroom fanfic so please give recommendations on what I can fix


	6. The race against time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short this chapter is I couldn't think about anything to add to it

"Ok now that you all have partners we will now begin with showing you how the course works"Kerjasama said.

"Ok"Everyone said.

"So to start the course you run through the english room over the hurdle and out the door into kiri sans room and dodge the chairs being thrown by kiri and jump on ot the desks and this is where you need to lift your partner into the attic and down the light up path and down the ladder in to the old music room do the puzzle on the board Professor Maddy will check it and then run and hit this buzzer where I will be waiting"Kerjasama said hitting the buzzer after explaining. *BUUUUUZZZZZ*.

"Ok"Everyone said.

"Ok so we will have Karma and Maridith go first"Kerjasama said.

"Ok"I said.

"OK"Karma says.

"Ok 3 2 1 GO"Kerjasama said starting a stopwatch.

through the english room over the hurdle through homeroom dodging the chairs onto the desk Karma lifted me up into the attic faster then I thought I helped pull himself up the attic and through the attic and down the ladder oh no a mad gab.

"What is it"Karma said.

"I don't know" said.

"Tow en"I repeated really fast.

"TWIN"I said.

"Yes you may go"Professor Maddy said.

I am running as fast Ican right now to get to that buzzer. *BUUUUZZZZZZ*.

"Done your time was 4:02"Kerjasama said.

"Yes"I said."I guess that's good"Karma said.

"Ok who wants to go next"Kerjasama said.

"We can go next"Colon said.

"Ok get ready get set GO"Kerjasama said.

I watched as Colon and Kami ran through the course there tie ended up being a little longer then me and Karma at 4:39. Next Jack and Jackie ran the course there ending time was 4:26. Next Cella and Nalla went almost beating us with the time of 4:05. The other groups went and with that gym was almost over.

"Ok first place is Karma and Maridith, Second is Cella and Nalla, third is Jack and Jackie. Those are the first 3 places"Kerjasama said.

"So we manged to take first"I said.

"Ya but we could have gone faster"Karma said.

"Hey we did good and I think I went as fast I could"I said.

"ya"Karma said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading 😁


	7. The end or is it

We are still looking at beds they have a few but they are toddler beds so they wont work. I see abed that looks good but it looks a little beat up. 

"What about this bed"I said.

"Um Its nice nalla come sit on it"Karma says.

"Ok"Nalla says sitting on the bed.

"It is really comfey how much is it"Nalla says.

"Um It says its 150$ dollars"Cella says.

"Oh well lets go talk to Mrs. Cami then"Karma says.

"Ok how far is her house from here"I said.

"Her house is about 3 miles from here"Karma says.

"We should get a ride that is far away"I said.

"Yeah I agree"Cella says.

"Ok who can we call to get a ride"I said.

"Um we could call Kiri san"Cella says.

"True but we shouldn't bother him"Nalla says.

"Ok what if I call alex"I said.

"No"Karma says.

"What why"I said.

"Just because I don't want you to"Karma says.

"Karma and Alex don't get along and they always but heads"Nalla says.

"Oh but Karma we need a ride"I said.

"No I would rather walk"Karma says.

"Fine I wont call Alex"I said.

"Ok"Karma said.

"We have to hurry its almost dark outside"Cella says.

"Yea"I said.

"I Will call mom"Karma says.

"No she is at home making dinner"Cella says.

"Oh right"Karma says.

"Ok that's it im calling Alex and nothing is going to stop me"I said calling Alex's number.

OVER PHONE

"Hey Alex"I said.

"Hey Maridith what's up"Alex says.

"Me my brother and our friends need a ride to a house and we cant fins anyone so I thought about you"I said.

"Oh let me ask my dad if we can come get you how many of you are there"Alex says.

"Four and ok"I said.

"Ok I will go ask"Alex says.

IN PERSON

"So what he say"Nalla says.

"He said he would go ask"I said.

OVER PHONE

"Hey so he said he we can go get you and drop you off, Where are you guys going anyway and where are you"Alex says.

"We are at hometown thrift and we are going to a friends house"I said.

"Ok be there soon"Alex says hanging up.

IN PERSON.

"Ok he will be here soon. I said.

"Ok"Cella says.

"Whatever"Karma says.

"Hey It is going to be fine"I said grabbing karma's hand.

"Ok if you say so"Karma says holding my hand.

"Maridith were are you"Alex yelled.

"Over here"I said.

"Oh hi oh and Karma is here to"Alex says.

"Yeah hi"Karma says.

"We don't have enough room for four people so someone is going to have to sit on someones lap"Alex says.

"I will"I said.

"Ok"Alex said.

"Ok so sit where you want"Alex said getting in the front seat.

"Ok"Cella said.

We all got int the car and I ended up on karma's lap, and well It is super embarrassing.

"Hey"Cody says.

"Hey cody"I said.

"How school going for you honey"Cody says.

"Great how is being a princepall going"I said.

"Good"Cody says.

"That's good"I said.

"Ok so where are we going"Cody says.

"Do you know where Mrs.Cami lives"Cella says.

"Yes I do she is a good friend of mine"Cody says.

"Cool"I said.

The ride so far has been fine not much talking and well im a little uncomfortable because karma has his hands around my waist to keep me from flying around. and I don't think Alex likes Karma holding me. 

"We are here"Cody says.

"Ok"Cella says opening the door.

"Thanks for the ride"I said. opening the door and hoping off karma's lap.

"You are welcome have a good night"Cody says before driving off.

"Ok lets go ask so we can go home"Karma says.

"Hey Mrs. Cami we came to ask you if you had a spare bed we could barrow"Cella says.

"Yes I do"Mrs. Cami says. 

"Thanks do you want anything for it"Karma says.

"No if you guys need it take it do you guys need a ride home cause I can take you guys there"Mrs. Cami says.

"Yes If we could get a ride that would be amazing"Karma says

"Ok let's loud up the bed and head to your house"Mrs. Cami says walking toward a room.

"Ok"Karma says following her and waving us to follow.

"Ok so the bed is back here and well we need to get it to the car"Mrs. Cami says.

"We can take it in pieces"Karma says.

"Ok loud it up in the back of the car and you should be good"Mrs. Cami says.

I grabbed to pieces and started following karma to Mrs. Cami's car. It is now 7:30 and we got all the pieces in the car and is on our way home.

"Ok off to our house and you never introduced the other two"Mrs. Cami says.

"Oh This is um my girl..."Karma almost finished before I alboud him.

"Hi I am Maridith and this is my brother Nalla"I said.

"Hi"Nalla says.

"Hi, and what where you saying karma dear"Mrs. Cami says.

"Oh I was just saying that this is my girlfriend"Karma says.

"Oh she is that's nice... well we are here let's unload this bed"Mrs. Cami says.

"Ok"I said getting out the car and walking to the back of the car.

After unloading the bed and Cella and I started setting up the bed from the attic and well I didn't realize how hard it is to set up a bed. 

"How do you do this"Cella says.

"I don't know"I said.

"Do you two need help"Karma says walking in.

"Yes"I said.

"Ok for one the bed is backwards two the bed frame is broken"Karma says.

"Oh so can we fix it"I said.

"I don't know It looks bent we could try to bend it back"Karma says.

After bending it back we got the bedding on and well by the time we finished it was 9 o'clock at night and well we are all just in bed im trying to fall asleep but its hard I don't know why I can't sleep. 

MORNING 

"Am I the first one up this time"I said to myself

Going to karma's room I heard talking from downstairs. 

"What are you doing"Jade says.

"I am making breakfast for maridith"Karma says

"Oh are you then is it a surprise or not"Jade says.

"Ya its a surprise I thought it would be nice to make her something nice to eat before we go"Karma says.

"Where are you to going today"Jade says.

"We are just going to get coffee and Cella and Nagisa are coming so it's not like its a date"Karma says.

"Ok whatever you say"Jade says.

"Good Morning"I said running down the stairs leaping at karma.

"Morn...ahhh"Karma almost finished before turning to look at me.

"Ow"I said trying to figure out where I was.

"are you ok we took a big fall"Karma said lifting my head.

"OHH... Sorry"I said.

"Its ok her let me help you up"Karma says.

"Thanks"I said.

"Here I made breakfast"Karma says.

"Thanks You know you didn't have to make breakfast we are going to get coffee"I said.

"I know but I thought it would be nice"Karma says.

"Thanks"I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Ah Nasty"Cella says walking in.

"It's not nasty we are dating"I said.

"It is when its my best friend and my brother"Cella says

"Ya whatever Cella"Karma says.

"Hey no need to get grumpy"I said joking around.

"I'M NOT GRUMPY"Karma says storming off and up the stairs.

"What was that about"I said.

"I don't know he hasn't blown up like that in weeks"Cella says

UPSTAIRS

"What's wrong Karma"Nalla said.

"NOTHING LEAVE ME ALONE"Karma yelled running into the bathroom.\

"Maridith you should check on karma he sounds mad and sad"Nalla said running down the stairs.

"Ok" I said going up the stairs.

"Karma open the door please"I said knocking on the door.

"NO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE"Karma says.

"THATS IT NOW IM MAD"I said storming down stairs and out the front door.

"Woah what just happend"Nalla says.

"Where did Maridith go"Karma says running to Cella and Nalla.

"Um she went out the front door may I ask wh..."Nalla almost finished before karma ran out the front door.

"Maridith I'm sorry for yell... are you crying"Karma says.

"Ya what does it look like"I said.

"Why are you crying"Karma says.

"Because you yelled at me and I don't remember anything I did to make you mad at me"I said.

"Nothing made me mad at you I was just upset"Karma says.

"At what im confused"I said.

"It doesn't matter what I was upset about"Karma says.

"Yes it dous and I don't think im up for coffee today"I said. walking past him and back into the house.

"Hey welcome back"Nalla says.

"Lets go get ready for coffee Maridith"Cella says dragging me up the stairs.

"You are back to I see wanna go get ready"Nalla says.

"We aren't going"Karma says.

"What why"Nalla said.

"Because Maridith doesn't want to go"Karma says.

"Sad"Nalla says sitting down.

WITH CELLA

"Um we aren't going Cella"I said.

"What why"Cella says.

"because I don't want to go"I said.

That night we all just stayed home and ignored each other the next day flew by and by the time I realized it was the week we would be killing Kiri san and graduating.

"Hey I'm sorry for yelling I had no reason to yell at you"Karma says running to catch up with me and Cella.

"I can't stay mad at you"I said grabbing his hand.

"So today is the day we kill Kiri san"Cella says.

"Yeah I'm scared and worried and sad"I said.

"Why"Karma say looking at me.

"Because we are his first and last students and he don't even get to see us graduate"I said starting to cry

"Oh yeah that is sad"Cella says starting to cry to.

"Woah you to ok"Nalla says walking up to us.

"Yeah they are just sad we have to kill Kiri san"Karma said.

That day in class was our last day in the school before nightfall when it goes down, The classes seemed quite and sad everyone couldn't even look Kiri san in the eyes. Why do we have to kill him he did nothing wrong its not his fault the buildings caught fire and people died. Why was everyone accusing him. 

"I want to save Kiri san"I said standing putting shock on everyone's face.

"Maridith that isn't going to workout its the day of the killing"Jack says.

"I know but he should at least see us graduate"I said through the tears.

"There is nothing we can do everything is planned"Jack says.

"What how does Nalla feel about killing him has anyone asked him"I said.

"No we haven't"Coolen says.

"How do you feel about killing him Nalla"Jack says.

"Well I don't want to I couldnt live with the pain"Nalla said.

"See and that's why I am going to do it no matter how much pain it brings me I am going to do it"I said.

"Maridith don't push it all on yourself"Karma says walking towards me.

"No im not putting it all on me im making it easier on Nalla"I said as everyone stared at me.

"Ok even if you aren't you don't need to kill him someone else can"Karma says.

"No it has to be me I have to do it I cant let it hurt anyone"I said in tears.

"I understand your looking out for all of use but we are all in this together"Jackie says standing up.

"I know but please let me do it"I said.

"Ok you can do it"Nalla says.

Night had came fast and we all were ready to begin the plan it started with nalla running into the building and telling Kiri san to come outside something bad happend. As soon as Kiri san was out here the rest of the class would come out and say I went missing and Kiri san would hopefully help find me, whos laying on the ground with a "Cut" on my side.

"Kiri san Kiri san"Nalla says running into the classroom.

"What Nalla"Kiri san says.

"Something happend outside"Nalla says pulling Kiri san out the doors and into the field.

"The whole class is here what happend"Kiri san says.

"Maridith is missing we were playing tag and lost her we don't know if she's hurt or not"Kami says.

"Oh no where were you all playing"Kiri san says.

"In the woods"Cella says.

"Ok lets look for her"Kiri san said.

After waiting for a while I heard something coming my way so I acted hurt and yelled for help

"Help me" I screamed.

"I hear her"Kiri san says following my voice.

They found and well it all happend so fast the other classmates jumped him when he got on the ground I shot up and grabbed the knife from the tree.

"I'm sorry Kiri san but I have to do this"I said.

"Its ok I now it would happen sooner or later"Kiri san says.

"Ok go for it Maridith"Karma says.

"Yeah you got this"Nalla says.

"I just want all of you to know I will never forget you and remember all the stuff I taught you this year"Kiri san says.

"We wont we will miss you every day Kiri san"Everyone said.

"Thanks for being my first and last students"Kiri san said as his last words.

"We love you Kiri san"I said putting the Knife through his heart.

Watching as he disappeared into the night sky brought up all the memories and good times causing a lot of emotions to the surface. As we all sat there crying I packed up Kiri san's clothes and tie into my school bag as a memory of my favorite teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading leave ant suggestions in the comments please


End file.
